


You Can Do This

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, She's trans, Trans Female Character, and it's amelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Amelia struggles to come out to Wea.
Relationships: Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You Can Do This

Part of her didn't wanna come out. But, this was something she needed to do.

Amelia sighed. "Wea, darling?" She called.

"Yeah?" Sacagawea turned to face her girlfriend.

"I need to tell you something," she blurted out.

_ You can do this--she isn't going to think any less of you,  _ the pilot tried to tell herself.

But even that didn't do a single thing for her confidence.

_ Come on--you're wasting time. _

Sacagawea eyed her girlfriend. "Didn't you say that you needed to tell me?"

She nodded. "Yes." Amelia took a deep breath. "Wea, I'm…" she paused before softly saying, "I'm trans."

Sacagawea smiled. "That's fucking cool."

And Amelia just laughed.


End file.
